


Ruby's Confidence

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Futa!Ruby returns to Beacon, no longer feeling self conscious about her cock and decides to share it with her two teammates: Blake and Weiss





	Ruby's Confidence

Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, returned to Beacon Academy with a newfound confidence she had never had before! Just a few weeks ago, Ruby hated the third limb between her legs she called a cock, not wanting a single person to find about her little secret. But ever since her time spent with Yang and Raven at the Branwen Tribe Bandit Camp, Ruby started to see her cock in a new light. No longer did she have to be self conscious about it, because she knew she was rocking something that was totally worth sharing.

And oh was Ruby sharing it. The girls who attended Beacon were finding out about the monster of a cock Ruby had between her legs, and it seemed like they were lining up by the dozens to get a taste of it. Of course, Ruby wasn’t just going to let just anyone have her her dick. This was something that only her closest friends should have access to, not just some horny school girl who needed a good dicking. Because of this, Ruby began turning down any girl who begged her for a fuck who wasn’t her friend.

On the bright side, this meant that her friends were having the time of their lives. Coco and Velvet were loving getting their pussies stretched around Ruby’s fat cock as she drilled it in and out of them. Pyrrha and Nora, some of the two biggest anal sluts at Beacon, were having Ruby fuck their asses into gaping, cum filled messes on the daily. And Yang, well she had her fill on Ruby’s cock, and gladly sat back and watched as Ruby had a great time using her cock for good. In all honesty, the blonde was just happy she had gotten Ruby out of her self conscious phase.

However, the people who weren’t having fun were Ruby and Yang’s teammates and partners: the Heiress, Weiss Schnee and the Faunus, Blake Belladonna. For some reason, the red haired leader never thought to ask the two if they wanted in on her massive fuckstick. Despite this, she should have known that they would have wanted a ride on her dong more than anyone in the entirety of the school. After watching Ruby practically walk around, fucking everyone who wasn’t them, the Monochrome duo decided to confront their leader about their dilemma.

–

“You want me to fuck you guys?” Ruby asked with a quizzical look to her two teammates standing before her.

“Of course!” Weiss shouted, still in shock that this whole conversation was one that they needed to have. It should have been completely obvious!

“We honestly can’t believe you didn’t come to us first,” Blake added, crossing her arms under her rather large breasts. “We’re your own teammates for goodness sake!”

Ruby chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck, her silver eyes looking to the floor. “Well, there is a reason I haven’t offered anything to you two yet…”

Weiss scoffed and rolled her blue eyes. “Oh really?”

“And what reason might that be?” Blake asked, her voice rich with skepticism.

“Well, Yang always told me how addictive you two can get to a good fuck. I just didn’t want you two to get too addicted to my cock to the point where you won’t be able to function without it. I mean, some of the girls here are already addicted, but I don’t live with them” Ruby explained, pressing the tips of her fingers together. However, while she expected Weiss and Blake to completely understand her concerns, she was instead met with a burst of laughter from the two girls. Her face went from concern to annoyance as she looked at them. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh come on, Ruby, what kind of girls do you actually take us for?” Blake chuckled out as her laughter died down.

“I’ll have you know that it takes a lot to get me addicted, Ruby” Weiss said as she approached Ruby, tracing her hand down Ruby’s stomach to the bulge growing in the girl’s skirt. “I’m positive Blake and I can handle a quick fuck just fine.”

–

Anyone passing by Team RWBY’s dorm was met with the sound of Weiss and Blake’s sultry screams and moans. After convincing Ruby to let them fuck, Weiss and Blake did rock, paper, scissors to decide who would get to receive one on one time with Ruby’s cock first. Unfortunately for the Schnee Heiress, Weiss lost and was reduced to moving her panties to the side and going three fingers deep in her drooling snatch, fingering herself to the sight of Blake and Ruby stripping down and getting ready to fuck.

Blake’s own cunt was dripping with arousal as she stripped out of her uniform and saw what Ruby was packing. Her heart began beating, for Ruby’s cock was bigger than Sun and Neptune’s cocks put together! Her eyes going wide in excitement, the cat Faunus pounced onto the bed, lying on her stomach and raising her juicy ass in the air, wiggling it around side to side seductively. Not wanting to waste anytime, Ruby sped over to Blake and what would become a long night began.

Currently, Ruby was mounting Blake, driving her horse sized cock deep into the Faunus’ ass. She had been roughly pounding the kitty’s backdoor for two hours straight, slowly warping her into her own personal slut. Blake’s tongue hung out of her mouth, and her pussy was spraying her juices into her bed. That cock, that was stretching her formerly tight hole, plunged in and out of her at a punishingly fast pace, fucking her stupid.

While Weiss was jacking off furiously to the sight, Blake was feeling great as her ass was stuffed. It was driving her crazy the way Ruby pounded her, reshaping her asshole to the shape of her cock. However, she knew what was coming, evident by the twitching of the meaty member inside of her. She braced herself for what was to come, but no one ever could. A tsunami of boiling hot cum spewed from Ruby’s cock, flooding Blake’s ass. Blake screamed and moaned as loud as she could as the thick ropes of cum tore through her rectum.

Ruby held Blake’s hips, making sure she stayed hilted in her bitch. Once she had deposited all of her cum into Blake, she slowly pulled out, letting the Faunus’ now unconscious body flop onto the floor. Ruby then turned to Weiss, her still hard cock staring the white haired girl in the face.

“You ready for your turn, Ice Queen?” Ruby asked as she sauntered over to the Heiress.

Face lighting up, Weiss pulled her fingers out of her dripping cunt and licked her fingers clean. She then grabbed her own legs and lifted them up to her head, surprising Ruby with her flexibility. Weiss smirked before licking her lips. “Pick your favorite,” Weiss said with a sexy wink, motioning to her beautifully presented holes.

Ruby looked at Weiss’ virgin asshole, but then her eyes went to her partner’s soaking wet twat. Smirking deviously, Ruby made her choice. The little reaper wasted no time shoving her massive cock straight into Weiss’ pussy. Weiss let out a loud moan as Ruby began thrusting in and out, stretching her cunt to its limit. Each thrust allowed Ruby to get deeper and deeper before Weiss’ pussy became home to Ruby’s entire cock. However, that didn’t stop Ruby from slamming into the Schnee’s pussy like it was her enemy. Each thrust threatened to destroy Weiss’ mind, and she loved every minute of it.

“FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER!”

Ruby happily obliged and activated her speed Semblance. Using her speed, Ruby was able to pound into the girl like never before, fucking the ever loving shit out of Weiss’ pussy, even managing to break into Weiss’ womb and pounding into her baby chamber. The pace she set was designed to punish the Schnee, and she did it quite well with the way that Weiss thrashed beneath her. Ruby continued to ravage her partner’s cunt, beginning to spank her ass. Weiss yelped as Ruby’s hand connected with her tight butt, immediately leaving a red hand print. As the painful spanking continued, the Schnee felt her heart skip a beat when she felt Ruby’s cock twitch, and she bit her lip in anticipation. This was going to be the best part.

A deafening scream left Weiss as her insides were stuffed due to Ruby’s thick load of cum. It sloshed around in her insides in all the right places, causing the girl to spray her own juices from the sheer power of Ruby’s orgasm.

“Ah… ahh! AHH!” Weiss struggled, thrashed, and clawed at the sheets, biting down hard on her lip. However, as her womb was flooded with Ruby’s cum and her stomach bulged out, all she could do was slump down on the bed, breathing heavily.

Ruby pulled out of Weiss’ abused snatch and looked at her cum drunk face. “That was a good fuck Weiss, but it looks like it’s Blake’s turn again!”

Ruby looked to the ground where Blake was lying, biting down on her lip as she fingered herself. After watching Blake finger herself to orgasm and squirt out her juices, Ruby grabbed Blake’s hair and forced the Faunus to her knees. Blake’s eyes widened when Ruby let her long, fat cock plop down on her face. Blake couldn’t believe how heavy it was, it was almost like someone had put a large weight on her face. Her mouth trembling, nothing could prepare Blake for what was to come.

Immediately, Ruby grabbed the Faunus’ head and forced her cock down her throat. Blake gagged quite audibly as it slid down her windpipe, slowly stretching her throat out to fit the massive intrusion. Tightening her grip on Blake’s head, Ruby shook her hips slightly before slamming them forward, getting more of her cock down Blake’s throat. Once again, she moaned and gagged, and her throat bulged even more at the intrusion. Desperately, Blake began rolling her tongue along the thick shaft and sucking on it, however, it became a lot harder as Ruby drove her cock even deeper into her slut’s throat.

The bulge in Blake’s throat looked almost horrific, however, the Faunus slut was determined to deepthroat Ruby’s entire shaft. Finally, Ruby thrusted forward one final time, putting a lot of power behind it. Blake let out a muffled groan as Ruby hilted herself in her throat, her balls smacking Blake’s chin as she tightened her grip on her head. Blake began moaning more and more, as if trying to say something, but Ruby was only focused on feeding her shaft to her big butted friend.

Ruby kept her cock lodged in her throat for a moment, and Blake felt her hands rise up to her throat, feeling the bulbous bulge that was threatening to tear her apart. Her eyes widened as she felt it, and then, she felt another thing. Ruby moaned as she began unloading her cum straight into Blake’s stomach, filling it up with her salty and warm cum. Blake let out moans and muffled screams as her stomach warmed up and expanded from the blast of cum flooding her stomach. It came in a constant stream, pouring down her throat and into her belly. Ruby kept on cumming, continuously pumping her load down into Blake’s body before the Faunus felt it stirring deeper inside her. Then, without warning, cum began exploding out through her ass, pouring onto the floor beneath her as her body became incapable of holding the spunk inside her. Cum blasted out of her nose and ears as her belly rounded out, making her look nine months pregnant.

The flow of cum slowly began to cease, and Ruby slowly pulled her cum and spit covered cock out of Blake’s guzzle. Once the shaft was completely out of her throat, Blake collapsed to the ground, cum oozing from every possible orifice. One look to Blake told Ruby that the Faunus was definitely down for the count for the night. All that left was Weiss. Ruby turned around to Weiss to see the Schnee still on the bed with her legs spread and Ruby’s cum dripping from her pussy. However, upon closer inspection, Ruby saw that the cum from Weiss’ snatch was dripping down onto her discarded cape.

Ruby gasped as her cape was defiled, and she looked back to Weiss, her eyes furrowed in anger. This was worthy of a punishment. Using her speed, Ruby grabbed Weiss and bursted out the door, leaving Blake to lie on the ground in a pool of her and Ruby’s cum. Ruby sped through the halls, carrying a naked and barely conscious Weiss over her shoulder. It didn’t take long before Ruby arrived at her desired destination: the Beacon courtyard where multiple students were walking to or from class, and some just hanging out. However, they all stared when the two naked girls appeared.

Ruby smirked and put Weiss on the floor, raising the Schnee’s ass in the air before pressing her horse sized cock against Weiss’ tight, little pucker. Weiss needed to be punished for her actions, and taking her anal virginity in front of the school seemed like a good idea. So, Ruby gave Weiss’ cute, little ass another hard slap before drilling straight into Weiss’ asshole. The slap followed by her ass being tore into was enough to bring Weiss back with a loud scream as the crowd cheered and started to film the event on their scrolls.

Using her speed to fuck Weiss’ ass at a supersonic rate meant that it didn’t take long before she had completely hilted herself in the Schnee’s ass. Then, the crowd watching were greeted to the sound of wet flesh slapping against flesh as Ruby’s hips crashed into Weiss’ ass, the cock gaping the poor girl’s asshole out. Weiss was holding back tears as her tightest hole was forced to stretch to its limit in order to have the slightest chance of fitting Ruby’s cock inside of it. The walls of her ass were squeezing down on Ruby’s cock, making it all the more pleasurable for the red cape wearing Huntress. And the fact that her she was using her speed meant that Weiss’ mind was slowly breaking, not being able to comprehend the brutal butt fucking.

“R-Ruby…” Weiss tried to speak, but was finding words harder and harder to use. “F-FUCK… so… so deeeeep!”

“‘Atta girl, Weiss, now you’re getting it!” Ruby said happily, watching the bulge in Weiss’ stomach grow and then shrink in correspondence with Ruby’s thrusts. “God damn, your ass is so fucking tight! It’s like my own little piece of heaven! Just you wait till I cum, you really won’t be able to speak then!”

The words didn’t even register in Weiss’ mind, the Schnee having surrendered to the ass banging she was on the receiving end of. She hadn’t even noticed the crowd filming her, for if she had, she would’ve known that these videos would eventually get to Winter, or worse, her father. But none of that mattered to Weiss, nothing did. The power and speed at which Ruby pounded into her poor, little ass broke her mind like a twig, and now she was completely addicted. Impulsively, she began throwing her ass back, helping Ruby in getting even deeper into her asshole.

“Deeper, Ruby, deeper!” Weiss frantically yelled, the pain now turning to pleasure as her mind found it impossible to distinguish the two. “Fuck your little Schnee bitch!”

Ruby brought her hand crashing down on Weiss’ ass again, gaining a yelp from Weiss as she gleefully fucked her partner in front of the crowd. Soon, the tightness of Weiss’ ass became too much for Ruby, her balls churning as she felt herself about to shoot her load into Weiss. So, she hilted herself in the Heiress one last time before shooting her spunk deep into Weiss’ guts, painting her insides white with her cum. Weiss gasped out as she felt the cum into her stomach and fill her up, making the pale skinned girl go cross eyed, being fucked stupid.

Then, just when the crowd thought they had seen it all, they were treated to another treat as Weiss’ cheeks puffed up. They then all cheered in excitement as cum started shooting out of Weiss’ mouth, the Heiress starting to look less like a girl and more like a cum-spewing fountain. When Ruby finally finished emptying her load inside of Weiss, and the cum stopped spewing from her mouth, the leader of Team RWBY, slowly dragged her cock out of Weiss’ abused hole. The crowd began to disperse to upload the videos to every corner of the internet.

Ruby smiled and gave Weiss’ cum leaking ass a smack, causing some more cum to squirt out of her butt. “I gotta hand it to you, Weiss, that was a good fuck” Ruby said. “But, since you’re not addicted, I guess I won’t need to do this ever again.” Ruby started to walk off, only to stop when she heard Weiss desperately call out her name.

“RUBY! Wait, don’t, please, I need your cock. In my ass, my mouth, my cunt, I need it!” Weiss practically begged, the girl not even being able to walk properly from the first ass fucking of her life. “I’ll do anything for it, please!”

Ruby smirked as she saw Weiss in such a desperate, completely addicted to her cock. She looked down to her fuckstick and saw it still covered in cum from when she came in Weiss’ ass, and an idea came to her head. “Okay, Weiss, you want this cock again?” Ruby asked, getting a quick nod from Weiss. “Then drop to your knees and clean it off with your mouth. We’ll see where it goes from there.”

Weiss didn’t even think twice before shoving that dick down her throat, sucking and licking on it with gusto while jacking her off at the same time. This truly was the start of something new.


End file.
